Late Night
by Megaira
Summary: *Point of Balance Side Story* "We should make hot chocolate." Todoroki sat up. "Right now?" "Right now." Midoriya pushed himself off the couch, walking toward the dark kitchen. "We don't have anything better to do while we wait for Uraraka."


A/N: So I haven't written these two beans, but I figured they deserved some side story love! Plus, I want to try writing them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. This is a work of fiction that I am not making a profit off of...

* * *

 **Continues the section in Chapter 4:** "You've never had a stupid crush on someone?"

 _"I will keep my phone on as well," Iida insisted as he stepped away. "Please keep us updated."_

 _"Will do," Midoriya confirmed, watching as they retreated. One left… "Todoroki…"_

 _"I'll wait with you."_

 _Oh boy. "Well, about that…"_

"Yes?"

"Uraraka-" Midoriya cringed, fiddling with the phone between his fingers as he looked at Todoroki. "Well-"

Todoroki frowned, dropping his head as he watched his green-haired friend struggle for words to explain. "What about Uraraka?"

"Well, you know how everyone went out tonight? See, I was really surprised that she even wanted to go because Uraraka doesn't seem like someone who would enjoy going to a club, but she's been working really hard this year and she's been really stressed, well we've all been stressed with finals and getting ready for our last year not-"

"Izuku." Todoroki grabbed the top of his hands, stilling them. "Where's Uraraka?"

Green eyes widened sheepishly, head sinking down between his shoulders, "No idea."

"No idea?"

"No idea," Midoriya repeated, looking down at his phone and showing his messages to Todoroki. "I just know she's not on the way back yet, and she mentioned something about getting some mochi."

"She's out getting mochi?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like Uraraka."

"Yeah." He certainly wasn't wrong. "She asked me if I would cover for her, so…" Midoriya gestured awkwardly to the air in front of him.

Todoroki nodded, understanding instantly, "You couldn't say no?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"You could have told her to lie to Iida herself."

True.

"Or just said no."

"Eh," Midoriya shrugged, leaning back against the couch as he pulled his feet to the coffee table. "I don't mind."

"You do."

He did. "She'd do the same for me." He hated how easily Todoroki could read him.

"You wouldn't ask her to lie to Iida," Todoroki commented, letting his head fall to the back of the couch as he smirked. "Iida would be along with you to make sure you behave."

Midoriya chuckled, "That was one time."

"Still-"

"And you were with us." Midoriya gently pointed toward him with a playfully stern stare.

Todoroki chuckled, "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun."

"You know," Midoriya started, leaning back against the couch as he looked at Todoroki from the corner of his eyes. "We could sneak out and go get some ice cream with her." A slow mischievous smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"No."

"Aww."

Todoroki forced his face to stay unamused. "Now, had you said hot chocolate…" he trailed off with a little shrug.

"You like hot chocolate?"

"I do," he nodded.

Midoriya curled his thumb around his chin, tilting his head back as he stared at the dark ceiling, "I don't think I've ever seen you drink hot chocolate."

"There's some in my section of the pantry." There was always some.

"Really?"

Todoroki nodded firmly, stretching his legs out in front of him and placing his palms flat against his stomach.

"My mom used to make me hot chocolate when I had a really bad day at school," Midoriya remembered quietly, feeling a bit sad for a moment.

"Yeah?" Todoroki breathed, turning to look at him.

"Mmmhmm," Midoriya sighed with a little nod, eyes softening at the memories. "I'd come home with tears in my eyes, and mom would hug me, go make me some hot chocolate, and we'd talk about it. By the time I finished my mug, I couldn't remember why I was so upset."

"Hot chocolate does that."

"We should make hot chocolate."

Todoroki sat up. "Right now?"

"Right now." Midoriya pushed himself off the couch, walking toward the dark kitchen. "We don't have anything better to do while we wait for Uraraka."

"It's almost midnight."

"So?"

Todoroki shrugged, following him into the kitchen despite his protests. "Okay. You can heat the kettle, and I'll get the packets." He walked toward his pantry cupboard.

"Instant?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"What?"

Midoriya opened the fridge taking out the jug of milk and a small container of heavy cream, "If we're going to have midnight hot chocolate, we're going to do this right!"

"Okay," Todoroki nodded, closing the pantry. "You have a recipe?"

"Eh," Midoriya chuckled nervously. "I've seen my mom do it a couple of times so I think I can replicate it pretty well." He moved toward the pantries. "You think Uraraka will care if I borrow a couple of her candy bars?"

"You're covering for her."

The green haired teen laughed, shaking his head, "That isn't a reason to steal from her candy stash."

"Well," Todoroki rested his elbow against the counter, hunching over, "You said you were borrowing the bars, so I don't think she'll mind as long as you return them."

In the back of his head, Midoriya knew that he and Uraraka were good enough friends that she wouldn't mind him taking a few bars. They as well of the rest of their friend group had an unspoken agreement that they were free to borrow things from each other's pantries if they couldn't ask immediately, provided what was taken was promptly replaced.

"Besides-" Todoroki's voice interrupted his rolling thoughts. "She owes you-"

That wasn't the point. "But-" He really didn't mind covering for her.

"And she's getting mochi or some other treat."

"That's not that-"

"Izuku."

There was something about the way Todoroki said his name that had the power to make his cycle of overthinking cease and comfort settle in his chest. The darkness hid his reddening cheeks as he turned back into the pantry to grab the bars.

"She won't care," Todoroki assured, eyes sparkling merrily in the dim light. "And if she does, tell her it was me."

"You sure about that?" He placed the bars on the counter, reaching down for a pot, cutting board, and knife.

Todoroki shrugged, watching him pour the milk into the pot, "She'll have to forgive me eventually. I don't see Uraraka as someone who holds a grudge."

She wasn't.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I um," he looked down at the at the chocolate bars he was chopping. "While the milk warms, I gotta get the chocolate ready to melt and then work on the whipped cream."

"I can help," Todoroki offered, standing up straight and stepping into the kitchen next to him.

"Okay!" Midoriya chirped smiling, setting the knife down. "You can make the whipped cream." He set a metal bowl and a whisk in front of Todoroki. "We need the heavy whipping cream-" He poured some into the bowl and reached for the sugar. "A couple of pinches of sugar-"

"Pinch?"

"Yeah." Midoriya dipped a spoon into the sugar bowl pouring about one and a half spoon fulls into the mix. "More or less."

"Definitely more," Todoroki observed. "So I just mix?"

"Mmmhmmm, you mix until it's stiff, but not overworked," Midoriya told him, transferring the chopped up chocolate bars into a bowl and setting it in the microwave.

"You know, they make cans of this stuff."

Midoriya chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure we have a couple of cans of it in the fridge," Todoroki informed, taking the bowl into one of his arms and whisking.

"Homemade hot chocolate requires homemade whipped cream."

Todoroki snorted, adjusting the bowl in his arms as he continued to whisk.

"I don't make the rules." Opening the microwave, Midoriya checked on his melting chocolate. He gave it a quick stir before setting it back inside. "I only follow them."

"You know who you sound like right?" He couldn't stop the grin on his face even if he wanted to.

"I know. I sound like Iida, but-" Midoriya carefully removed the bowl of melted chocolate from the microwave, walking behind Todoroki. His chin hovered above his shoulder to check the progress of the whipped cream he was working on. "Iida would not be making hot chocolate this late at night."

"Fair." Todoroki couldn't argue with that. "And speaking of Iida-"

"Hot chocolate first." It would be easier to keep digging his hole of lies after he'd enjoyed his treat. "Lies later."

Todoroki nodded. "This good?" he questioned, lifting the whisk to check the consistency.

"A little more," Midoriya suggested, moving toward the stove. "I probably should have had you set that bowl in a bigger bowl with some ice in it to keep it cool."

"Or-" Dropping the whisk to the bowl, Todoroki switched the bowl to his right allowing a gentle frost to cover his arm. "I can do this," he smirked, picking up the whisk once more.

"Even better."

"How do you know all this?"

"Oh, I used to watch my mom cook while I did my homework, so I picked up a few things," Midoriya explained, adding the melted chocolate to the warmed milk and stirring. "I'm not as good as Sato, but I don't think I'd give myself food poisoning if I had to make my own meals."

"We can test that theory."

Oh?

"I'd be willing to let you make some dinner for us."

Midoriya kept his eyes on the liquid in the pot as he stirred, feeling himself blush. He swallowed the excited lump in his throat and turned off the burner, ignoring the sound of his heart thudding between his ears as he clumsily grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. "Um, I don't think I know how to make soba."

"It's not hard."

Carefully pouring their drinks into the mugs, green eyes slowly lifted to Todoroki's mixed set staring at him as he worked. "Says the man who lives off it."

"What can I say?" Todoroki chuckled as a cheeky grin overtook his face, "I know what I like."

Indeed.

"I think this is about done." Todoroki lifted the whisk, examining the consistency of the whipped cream.

"Yep."

With a nod, Todoroki moved to place a dollop of whipped cream in the mug.

"Wait!" Midoriya half-shouted, running toward the opposite counter.

Todoroki withdrew the whisk, placing it back in the bowl.

"We almost forgot the magic ingredient!"

He'd never made hot chocolate without the instant pack, but he didn't imagine it being more complicated than warm milk and some chocolate powder, "Marshmallows?"

"Salt!" Midoriya announced, holding up the salt shaker.

"Salt?"

"Yep!" Midoriya placed a quick shake of salt in each of the mugs. "My mom would always put a dash of salt in our hot chocolate and then remind me how a little bitterness now would help me appreciate the sweeter things later on."

Todoroki watched the salt crystals quickly dissolve in the hot drink. His fingers closed around the mug as he pulled it close to him. "I like that."

"I'm not sure if the salt does anything, but," the green haired teen shrugged, "it doesn't taste right without a little bit of salt." Retrieving a spoon, he scooped a bit of whipped cream and placed a drop in Todoroki's mug, then placed some in his own.

Carefully bringing the mug beneath his nose, Todoroki inhaled the sweet scent of the drink. His eyes drifted closed as warmth spread through his body. "My brother used to sneak me hot chocolate after I had training sessions with my dad." He leaned over the counter, warming his fingertips on the outside of the mug.

"Natsuo?"

"Toya. It was disgusting," Todoroki recalled, chuckling softly as the memories flooded back to him. "But I found myself missing it when he left." It was probably why he liked the chalky taste of the cheap powdered kind he normally drank.

"I understand that," Midoriya said as he moved to stand across from him. Mirroring Todoroki's body language, he leaned down and rested his elbows against the counter. "I know it's not the same-" His knuckles brushed against Todoroki's fingers as green eyes slowly looked at the teen across from him.

"You miss your mom?" Todoroki questioned.

"My father."

"Oh."

"His favorite food is, well I don't know if it still is, katsudon. So in some weird way, it helps me not forget him."

"Yeah."

Midoriya chuckled nervously, slowly moving his hands away from him. "This conversation got sad really fast."

"No." Todoroki let go of his mug, gently grabbing his wrists to keep him there. "It got a little bitter," he smiled sadly.

"Yeah." Warmth pooled in his stomach, overtaking the ache left from his father and awkwardness of the conversation.

"So, now comes the sweet, right?"

A slow grin overtook Midoriya's face. "Okay," he nodded, inhaling joyfully. "We can do something fun while we wait for Uraraka."


End file.
